gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodmount
The Bloodmount is a unique new unit in the Locust Horde. They are large, bulky creatures that remain low to the ground. They have a unique physiology in that they use their large muscular arms as legs, essentially walking on their hands. Their true legs dangle beneath their bodies and end in razor sharp talons, which they use as their primary form of attack. As their name implies, they are used as battle-mounts by the new Palace Guard enemies, and as a new class of Grenadier called the Beast Rider. They are fitted with helmets, which project a beam similar to a vehicle's headlight. Their melee attacks are extremely powerful, making them capable of killing a Gear in only two or three swipes. They seem to have very short tempers, as they will violently rip their helmets off when shot in the head. It is possible to shoot the Bloodmount's rider out of his saddle, though this will cause the now uncontrolled mount to go into a fitful rage, making it even more dangerous. You hardly see bloodmounts in the campain witch is good because they are hard to kill. Bloodmounts are ridden by a Locust master who spurs the beast to kill helpless Gears with its massive tusks and spearlike claws. A well-aimed shot can take out the rider, but with no one to control it, the Bloodmount bursts into a fitful rage and wildly thrashes, guided only by its hunger for human flesh. Trivia *The Bloodmounts have been known to be ridden by Palace Guards towards the end of the campaign, however aside from the increased health and occasional Torque Bow, they are no different in tactics to standard Beast Riders. Beast Riders are Elite Grenadiers with different helmets. Ironically the low accuracy of torque bow using locust when on a blood mount probably makes blood mount riders less effective when using torque bows as opposed to hammerbursts. *They appear every 10 waves in Horde. *Because in part of their high damage and health but even more so their speed and ability to bound over cover as if it wasn't even there this creature is one of the toughest Locust to take down. Especially on Horde, where health and damage are multiplied several times over. *Worse still the elevated position the rider sits in can allow him to see and shoot over many objects other enemies couldn't negating the safety of alot of cover. *Their physiology is similar to that of the Dug species from Star Wars. *Delta squad passes through a sort of blood mount stable/pens on their way to the Locust Palace. The blood mounts appear to be kept behind very thick bars when not being ridden suggesting that they're dangerous and hard to control even for their handlers. *The Locust feed them the severed heads of their (human) enemies in their pens, possibly training them to be more lethal in the process ("go for the head"). References Gears of War 2 Official Site Category:Locust Horde Category:Vehicles